


summer nights || johnil

by dalbit (minkyun)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, because there's not enough johnil here, i kinda suck at endings, lowercase intended, small mention of doyoung who works at an ice cream shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkyun/pseuds/dalbit
Summary: where youngho and taeil are in love with each other and go to the beach on a warm summer night.my first attempt at a johnil drabble. i hope this turned out alright!





	summer nights || johnil

****taeil opened the window in his and youngho's shared bedroom, and sat on the windowsill. jumping on it was a bit hard though, as it was way too high up for the older's liking. every time taeil complained about it to youngho, the younger would just squeeze his cheeks and call him cute.

 

the sun was setting down and the sky was tinted with purple and pink, which for some reason, reminded him of youngho. it was nearly summer, and taeil was desperate to feel a cold breeze on his skin. even though their home was in the top floor of an apartment building and he was only wearing an oversized white t-shirt he had taken from youngho and black shorts, he felt hot. he closed his eyes and listened to the calming sounds coming from outside, some kids laughing and playing outside, birds chirping, and waves crashing on the shore which made him smile. 

 

after a few moments, the front door opened and a soft "taeil baby where are you?" was heard. taeil quickly opened his eyes and jumped off the windowsill. he ran from the bedroom smiling to greet his boyfriend. taeil jumped to hug youngho and the younger gladly accepted taeil to his embrace, dropping his backpack on the floor before lifting taeil up and whirling him around while hugging him ever so tightly. taeil still in youngho's embrace, moved a bit backwards to look at the younger's features. taeil cupped youngho's cheeks and pressed soft kisses all over his face, making the younger giggle and scrunch his face in the cutest way possible. taeil asked if youngho wanted to go out to get ice creams and walk on the beach. youngho agreed, but they both needed to change their clothes first. 

 

they went to their bedroom, and just as youngho was taking his shirt off, taeil put his hands over his face so the blush on his cheeks wouldn't show. the younger let out a small chuckle, and when he had finished changing into a new outfit, he took taeil's hands from his face and intertwined their fingers. youngho kissed taeil's pink cheeks and called him adorable. 

 

they got out of the apartment building, and walked to the beach hand in hand, talking about how their days went and a movie both of them wanted to see. the beach wasn't that far away from their home so they reached their destination within a few minutes. they went inside an ice cream shop which wasn't that full of people anymore as it was getting pretty late. they greeted the boy at the cash register. doyoung was written his name tag. the boy was very kind, and let them take their time as youngho and taeil had never gone there before and didn't know what flavors to choose. youngho went for banana chocolate chip ice cream while his boyfriend chose birthday cake ice cream.

 

they paid for the ice creams and went outside. the sun had already fallen behind the horizon, but it hadn't gotten dark yet. there were a few stars twinkling in the sky which made their date feel even more special. as taeil was eating his ice cream, some of it went on his nose. youngho thought it was hilarious and laughed at taeil which made the older pout. youngho kissed the ice cream off taeil's nose.

 

after they had finished their ice creams, they walked on the shore and skipped rocks, competing who got the most skips. youngho lost so taeil tiptoed and wrapped his arms around the younger's neck smiling sweetly and whispering "i love you" in between of every kiss he pressed on the younger's lips. youngho said that he didn't quite catch what the smaller just said which made the latter scream at the top of his lungs that he loved youngho more than anything and that he held his heart in his hands. 

 

youngho puckered his lips and made as much noise as he could before going in and laying countless smooches on taeil's plump lips which felt softer and tasted sweeter than anything against youngho's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings sorry djsjdj
> 
> thank u sm for reading!! this is my first ever johnil oneshot i've written... i love my dads ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧
> 
> also sidenote: i had so much trouble posting because my internet was acting up uGH i’m glad i got it figured out


End file.
